


Perfect

by insieme



Series: Canon Malec Drabbles [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes watching Magnus get ready, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus likes it when Alec helps him get ready, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme/pseuds/insieme
Summary: Magnus must have seen him in the mirror because he turned in his chair, smiling softly. “Do you like it?” Alec nodded, eyes still trained on the small piece of jewelry. “Would you like to help me put it on?”“Yes.” He responded immediately, sitting up on the bed. “I mean - I don’t know how but, yeah. I want to.”





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Some domestic fluff based on [this thread](https://twitter.com/insiemes/status/904035694598918144). Basically Alec helps Magnus put on his jewelry and they make out. :)

Alec walked out from the shower to a familiar sight. 

Magnus was sat in front of the vanity in their room, fluorescent lights surrounding the mirror and lighting up his face. He had one of his soft makeup brushes in hand, artfully applying colour to his cheeks in upward strokes. 

This was a sight he was lucky enough to see every morning yet it was something he knew he would never grow tired of. When he had time, he loved to hang around and watch Magnus get ready. It was one of the things he was very particular about, and hardly ever used magic for, unless he was in a rush. He had told Alec once that he liked the relaxation of it, applying makeup. 

Alec was sure he felt the same relaxation Magnus felt just by watching the other man. 

He dropped his own towel and got ready in minutes, slipping into plain black pants and a top. Alec didn’t have to be at the Institute for at least an hour so he left the rest of gear sitting on the hook near the door in favour of staying with Magnus, for just a little while longer. 

Magnus was humming an unintelligible tune under his breath, almost absently it seemed, as he applied more makeup with a small brush. Alec moved to the edge of the bed and lay down on his stomach. From this position, he had a perfect view of his boyfriend, who was just a few feet away. Magnus shot him an amused look through the mirror when he noticed Alec looking. “Well hello, Alexander.” 

“Hi.” Alec said, grinning back, chin rested on his palm. 

Magnus smirked. “Something I can help you with, dearest?” 

Alec shook his head, still grinning. “Nope. Just observing.” Magnus chuckled and shook his head fondly, turning back to his work. 

Sitting on the bed beside Alec was one of Magnus’ ornate jewelry boxes. There was so many beautiful artifacts around the loft from his travels, countless treasures from countless countries (and from different eras) and Alec was still learning about them all, one by one. He did know about the box though; it had been a gift from a princess in India over a century ago. Magnus had been serving in her court at the time and had saved her and her possessions from some local thieves. As a token of her gratitude, she had allowed him to choose one piece from her collection to keep. 

The box had been preserved beautifully; Magnus always made sure to take extremely good care of it and did regular cleaning and maintenance to make sure it stayed just as beautiful. The only thing that could possibly give it a run for it’s money (besides Magnus himself) was the jewels inside. Many people decided to pay warlocks for their services in fine jewels and diamonds and Magnus had no shortage. Alec knew for a fact that Magnus had more than just the one box of jewellery, but this one held many of his favourites. 

Alec ran his finger lightly over the line of ear cuffs. Before Magnus, Alec couldn’t tell someone what an ear cuff was if his life depended on it, but he had grown rather fond of them recently. Magnus didn’t often go a day without one and he seemed to have one for every occasion. 

He got to the end of the line and noticed, with a warm flush in his stomach, that Magnus had added one more to his already vast collection. Sitting neatly in the velvet was a new silver ear cuff made to look like an angels wings, folded in. 

Alec delicately pulled the accessory out, turning it over in his fingers. It was beautifully crafted and had probably cost Magnus a good amount of money, but that wasn’t what had Alec so in awe. 

Magnus must have seen him in the mirror because he turned in his chair, smiling softly. “Do you like it?” Alec nodded, eyes still trained on the small piece of jewelry. “Would you like to help me put it on?” 

“Yes.” He responded immediately, sitting up on the bed. “I mean - I don’t know how but, yeah. I want to.” 

“Come stand behind me, I’ll show you.” 

Alec walked over to the chair, moving until he was right behind Magnus. His hair and makeup were completely done, styled and beautiful, but he was bare of any of his usual diamonds. At the last moment, Alec grabbed the rest of the box, bringing it with him. 

Magnus told him to slide it over the shell of his ear, fitting it near the middle so it was centered. The first few times Alec tried, he went far too high up causing the warlock to giggle and swat him away, telling him to try again. Alec finally got it into a spot that Magnus deemed acceptable. The wings hugged the shell of his ear perfectly, wrapping around like an angel might with their own.

The jewelry box was sitting open on the table beside Alec. “Do you need other earrings?” He asked, gesturing to the jewels.

Magnus nodded. “Choose whatever you like.” Alec perused the options for a moment before pulling out a pair of emerald studs. He thought they would look nice but when Magnus saw them he chuckled and informed Alec that they wouldn’t match the outfit he was wearing. 

“Well, then you shouldn’t have told me to pick whatever I wanted.” Alec retorted, rolling his eyes. 

“I thought you would have a little fashion sense by now, my love, but clearly we’ve still got a ways to go with you.” 

This time, Alec took the time to take in Magnus’ outfit, makeup and choice of hair colour. He was wearing a black and gold shirt and had put light streaks in his hair. Around his eyes was gold eyeliner that made his natural eyes pop in a way that made Alec weak in the knees. He looked carefully through the box until he found a pair he was happy with. He presented them to Magnus. “These ones - they’re gold - like your hair and your makeup and parts of your shirt. Also, I think they would look really nice with your eyes.” 

He was expecting another comment - probably something about his fashion sense no doubt - but Magnus just smiled at him softly, nodding. “They’re perfect, Alexander.” 

Alec had seen Magnus put earrings in before, so once he got a nod from Magnus, he moved forward to fasten the small piece of metal through Magnus’ ear. He was concentrating hard; he had never before put earrings in and didn’t want to mess up and end up poking Magnus. He could feel the soft warm puff of Magnus’ breath against his face and it was doing wonders to the little concentration he had. He got the first one in and stepped back, surveying his work. 

Magnus was looking at him - or more specifically his mouth - with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Before Alec could prepare himself, Magnus moved forward and on top of Alec, sending them both back tumbling onto the bed. Alec immediately brought his hands up to his hips, making sure to hold tight to the remaining earring still in his palm. His startled laugh was cut off by the press of Magnus’ lips, pressing him back and melting him to the bed. 

“I like it when you do that.” He whispered, kissing Alec again softer this time. 

“Do what?” Alec breathed out in between kisses. It took Magnus longer to respond, to which Alec didn’t mind much. His mouth was busy doing other things. 

Minutes later - or hours, Alec wasn’t really sure - Magnus pulled back and grinned. “I like when you put my jewelry on for me. Maybe I can teach you some makeup next.” 

Alec laughed. “Based on the reaction one earring got me, I don’t think I’d get kohl on one eye before you were ravishing me.” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Would that be so bad?”

Grinning, Alec pulled him down into another deep kiss. When they parted, he whispered “Not for me, but you’re makeup would take much longer to get done than it does already.” He ran his thumb lightly over a spot on Magnus’ cheek where his eyeliner had flaked, gently brushing the dark spot away. The other man leaned into the gesture, nuzzling his cheek into Alec’s palm. 

“Well, that wouldn’t be good at all. I would look quite silly with just one eye done, now wouldn’t I?” The words were soft, whispered into the space between them but he could hear the mirth in his voice. 

Alec shook his head. “No matter what your makeup looked like, you would still be beautiful.” Magnus stared down at him, look of wonder on his face. “You could have one eye done, or both or neither and you would still be the most beautiful man I have ever seen” 

A look crossed Magnus’ face - the look that usually appeared when Alec said something so open and honest. It was a look of wonder and shock and love that Alec both loved and hated seeing; he loved getting that reaction out of Magnus, making him feel that way but he hated the fact that he always seemed so shocked whenever Alec complimented him. As a result, he just complimented him more and more, showering the other man in affections. 

Magnus leaned down and captured Alec’s lips in a soft, slow kiss, much less rushed than their last. Alec slid his hands up the back of Magnus’ shirt, bringing him closer, always closer. 

They stayed like that for a moment, and then another and another. Alec ended up spending much longer than an hour and was late to work that morning, but he found he didn’t mind too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/insiemes) or [Tumblr](http://insiemes.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat :) 
> 
> See you soon angels! xx


End file.
